Insomnia
by Chibimax
Summary: Bumblebee has trouble falling in recharge. He tries everything, but nothing helps. At the end Bumblebee starts to think.


Insomnia

The night has been fallen over Detroit and most of the people had gone sleeping. The same was for the Autobots too. At least not for one. Bumblebee sighed as he stare at the ceiling of his room. Bumblebee had once again trouble of falling into recharge. Video games. That was Ratchet's answer to Bumblebee's sleeping problem. But this time, Bumblebee didn't play games too long today. He just couldn't get his processor stop thinking about stuff.

Bumblebee smiled at the memories he had from Booth Camp. How he always had gotten in trouble with Sentinel. How he had treated Bulkhead every time he had called Bumblebee little buddy.

Bumblebee's smile slowly went away when thoughts came from Wasp. How he was fooled by Longarm and how Wasp acted when he was rolled away. Yelling to Bumblebee that he will take Revenge on him.

Bumblebee tried to think about something ells, but he couldn't. Wasp kept coming in his processor. Wasp kidnapping him, hell he even swapped places with Bumblebee and tried to kick Bumblebee into jail.

Bumblebee sighed again and rolled off his berth. He looked at the digital clock Sari had given him. It showed it was midnight like the humans would call it. Bumblebee sighed again and started to wander around the hallway, hoping that he wouldn't wake anyone up with his night walk.

As Bumblebee entered the main room, Bumblebee went over to the TV. 'Maybe Prowl's stupid nature shows will help me.' Bumblebee thought as he turned the TV on. Bumblebee started the digibox and went to Prowl's nature programs, that the black and gold bot had taped. Bumblebee mentally slapped himself as the digibox asked for a password. He knew that he shouldn't have whipped all the programs that Prowl had taped on the digibox off as prank.

Bumblebee sighed and went to normal channels and started to flip through it. There where allot of organic talking shows and organic trying to cell stuff for who knows what. At the end Bumblebee started to get irritated by it and flipped the TV off, laying on the cough again looking at the ceiling of the base.

As he laid there, his sensors heard a dripping noise. Bumblebee sighed and tried not to listen to it. But he couldn't. Because it was annoying. So annoying that Bumblebee even held his hands on his hearing receptors to stop the noise, it just couldn't. The noise was too loud for him. It was so loud that the room was filled it by it. Like those big bells they have in those buildings. What was it called again ? Oh yeah, a church bell.

Bumblebee went sitting right up, scanning the large room for where the noise was coming from. Bumblebee spotted it and saw it was a radiator that was leaking again. "Slagging thing." Bumblebee said as he stood up.

"Maybe some oil will knock me out." Bumblebee said to himself as he walked to a corner to get some oil.

He opened the oil barrel and started to drink it out at once. After waiting for a while, Bumblebee sighed as he knew it didn't work.

Bumblebee went back to the cough and laid down on it again. He offline his optics and started to count those fluffy over grown fur or wool balls animals . Bumblebee didn't recall what Sari had called them, only that it would help if he counted them.

After counting 100 of those animals, Bumblebee was still wide awake.

Bumblebee sighed and stood up again. He started to think what ells he could do to fall asleep. Then something had hit him. Sari also had told him once, that he had to held his breath while standing on his head. Bumblebee wasn't sure if that was for having a hiccup or falling into sleep.

Bumblebee shrugged and tried it. He went standing in the middle of the room and making handstand. He shut down his air filters and tried standing upside down for a while. But after cycle, Bumblebee gave up, letting him fall down on the ground.

Bumblebee sighed and walked back to his room. There he picked his mp3 and put the radio on. After listing to boring music and not falling asleep, Bumblebee gave up and put the mp3 out.

He looked at his computer and turned it on. As it was started up, Bumblebee opened a word document. 'Better write a letter to Wasp then, if I can't sleep at all.' He thought.

Bumblebee looked at the cursor as he thought about what to write.

_Dear Wasp, _

_I'm very sorry what I've done to you. If I only knew that I was tricked by Longarm and that you weren't the Decepticon spy, I would never have blamed you for it. I feel very sorry for what I've done. I just keep thinking about it. I feel very guilty about what I've done. Every time I hear your name or my team talks about you, I just can't fight the feeling that I've kick a innocent bot to jail. My spark feels like it was stabbed by Longarm for believing him and that I've stabbed myself for doing this to you. _

_Please Wasp, forgive me. I understand you won't be my friend, but at least forgive me. I'm just a bot who doesn't think twice. And you know that. Please Wasp. Forgive me._

_Greets, _

_Bumblebee. _

Bumblebee looked at the letter once again and tried to recall the email address from Wasp. When it didn't jump in, Bumblebee sighed and thought of giving the letter to Wasp once he has found him.

Bumblebee turned around in his seat and looked around the room. He saw a magazine Sari had left in his room. 'Oh what the pit.' He thought as he grabbed the magazine and tried to read it while sitting on the ground.

It was really hard for him to read the small letters. After a while, he gave up. Bumblebee sighed and went back into the hallway. From there, he went to the ladder that would take him to the rooftop. Once he was there, Bumblebee looked at the stars while standing in the smoggy night of Detroit.

Memories came back stronger this time as he looked at the shiny stars. Bumblebee sighed again as he knew that he better should give up trying to fall into recharge.

"Experiencing insomnia again ?" asked a voice behind Bumblebee. Bumblebee jumped by the voice and as he turned around he saw Prowl standing behind him.

"Frag ! Prowl ! Stop using you're slaging ninja skills to sneak on me ! Not Cool !" yelled Bumblebee as he held his chest plate.

Prowl just looked at Bumblebee. "Having trouble again with recharging , unless you're here to enjoy the sweet air of earth and watching the stars." Said Prowl.

"Yeah, I'm having trouble again with recharging. No, I didn't play too long video games this time." Said Bumblebee. "And I should have guess I wouldn't be alone on here, you would be insane one to give up precious recharge for this nature thing of yours."

"So why can't you recharge ? Something is bothering you."

Bumblebee looked away as he knew Prowl was reading him like a book. Yes there was something bothering him.

"It's Wasp isn't it ?" asked Prowl as he watched the yellow bot.

Bumblebee sighed and really wondered if everyone could read him like Prowl did. He cursed himself for not able to hide his emotions anymore.

"Yeah." Answered Bumblebee.

"You're feeling guilty."

Bumblebee looked at the ground before nodding. "Yeah."

"Why ?" asked Prowl. "You confronted Wasp many times with it, apologizing for your actions…"

"It's not enough !" Bumblebee almost yelled at the black and gold bot. "I feel like it's not enough ! I've ruined his life ! His dream of becoming a Elite Guard ! Because of me he went into madness ! If I only listen to my spark back then and not to a Decepticon….I just can't believe it that I've trusted that Con….If I only had listen to my spark I would have send Shockwave to jail and not Wasp."

"If you have done that, you would have been a hero." Smirked Prowl. "Bumblebee, sometimes the only thing you can do is apologize. You've taken responsibility for you actions and now Wasp is on his own path."

"Then why can't stop feeling so guilty about it ?" asked Bumblebee. "Why can't I just fall into recharge ?"

"Because of the memories, Bumblebee. They have become a part of your life and they always stay with you." Said Prowl as he looked at the bot infront of him. "But that doesn't mean they won't heal. Only time will heal them."

Bumblebee sighed and went silence for a minute.

"You know, no one ever said that growing up was easy, 'Bee." Said Prowl. "Take them as a lesson of life. You only can learn from it, not repeat it."

Bumblebee sighed before nodding. "Thanks." Said Bumblebee with a smile. "That helps."

"Of course." Said Prowl.

Bumblebee went silence again for a minute. "Prowl, how do you fall into recharge ?"

Prowl didn't answer. Bumblebee huffed and walked closer to Prowl. Bumblebee sighed as he looked at the mech. "Come one Prowl. This is for once a talk where you didn't try to slag me or me trying to play a prank on you. Is it a secret ? How do you fall into recharge ?"

Bumblebee's optics wide and then they fell offline. Bumblebee fell on the ground like a house of cards, into a deep recharge. The hologram in front of him dispread.

Prowl smirked. "Wire neck pinch never fails !" he said as he looked at the recharging yellow bot. "Goodnight Bumblebee."

Prowl jumped down the ladder, leaving the yellow Autobot sleeping on the rooftop, in the night air of Detroit.

---

Phew ! I hope you like the fic ! It's based on one of Sugar high pixie drabbles. I've write this fic with permission of Sugar High Pixie.

R & R people !

Dislcaimer: Don't own TFA, don't own the idea. Story based on drabble by Sugar high Pixie.


End file.
